By Your Side
by xwordsaremyweaknessx
Summary: Vanessa supports Charity as she gives evidence against Bails and receives the verdict of his trial.


The day had finally arrived after over 27 years of waiting; Bails in the dock and Charity about to give evidence. She anxiously paced the corridor of the court waiting for her name to be called. It felt like she had been walking up and down for hours when she came to an abrupt halt. "I can't do it" she blurted out breathlessly to Vanessa who wasn't listening.

"Sorry, what?"

"I can't do it Ness, I can't" Charity confessed tearfully. Vanessa stood and took Charity's hands and guided her back to the seat next to her.

"You can do this Charity. Look at me" Vanessa spoke, a finger lifting her girlfriend's chin as to look at her. "You are the strongest person I know"

"But I'm not"

"Yes you are and I know you don't believe that but you are. Having Debbie taken off you so young, your parents kicking you out, everything that man and his mates did to you, having a son you thought was dead, everything else you have ever been through, carrying all out that for all these years..."

Charity cut Vanessa dead "Is this supposed to be helping?"

"If you let me finish" Vanessa continued "All that you have kept to yourself for all these years and not once have you let it break you"

"But it did break me, my life is a car crash, I'm a car crash because of it all" Charity cried.

"No, you're not, you're human, you've made mistakes, massive ones maybe but you regret them and you've tried making amends for them. You've got 4 brilliant kids who have turned out to be loving, kind, caring, funny, bright individuals because of you"

"Despite me you mean?" Charity shot back.

"No, because of you. Granted you didn't bring Ryan up, but he's strong, loving, snarky and funny because he's got your blood running through his veins" Vanessa smiled as she wiped a stray tear from Charity's cheek.

"And Bails'"

"He might have given a bit of DNA but Ryan is nothing like that man, he's lovely, just like his mum, his real mum" Vanessa smiled at her girlfriend which was met with the first smile of the day from Charity.

Vanessa continued "Debbie is strong, independent, fiesty, and a brilliant mum to Sarah and Jack and she would do anything to protect them. Noah is a bright, sensible, funny boy and Moses is adorable, just like his mum. You may not believe you are a good mum but you are, your kids, all of them, are proof of that. They have turned out the way they have because of you. You've got a family who love you, a home, a job, half a pub, and you've got me. Now you are going to go in there and face up to him one last time. He tried to break you but he couldn't, you have nothing to be ashamed or frightened of, he can never touch you again. You hold your head up high, look him in the eye and tell everyone what he really is. And whatever happens today, you've already won Charity, you've got a life and people who care about you, while he is going to be rotting in a cell where he belongs"

"And what if he gets off?" Charity began to cry again.

"He won't" Vanessa sounded certain even though she wasn't. "But if by any stretch of the imagination he does, he can't touch you, everyone knows what he is and what he's done, he will never work in the police again, he's lost his family, his wife and his kids while you've just gained one and Ryan will never want to know him" Charity nodded in agreement, trying to compose herself.

"Charity Dingle" a voice called from behind her. The pair stood up together and Vanessa took Charity's hands once more.

"You are strong, you are brave, you're amazing and I'm proud of you. Whatever they throw at you, you take it, you tell them every little detail, however painful, you do not fall apart in front of him and once it's over I'll be right here waiting for you, ok? I will never leave your side, no matter what happens today" she squeezed her girlfriend's hands before she had to let her go. She watched Charity follow the clerk into the court room before she made her way to the viewing gallery.

Vanessa had watched Charity being grilled by Bails' lawyer and she rooted for her, willed her to answer and defend herself, which she did and when Charity's lawyer objected time and time again, throwing doubt on Bails' sob story, Vanessa cheered inside. She just wanted to run over to Charity and throw her arms around her, hold her close and protect her, she hated seeing her girlfriend so vulnerable and frightened but she reminded herself it was worth it, to get justice and she would be able to hold her again soon.

She made her way back out to the corridor where she last saw Charity to wait for her before the court had even adjourned. It was Vanessa's turn to pace anxiously and after a few moments Charity appeared in front of her giving her a little smile, pleased to see her and relieved it was over, for now. As Charity approached her smaller girlfriend, Vanessa could see the tears in Charity's eyes that she so desperately wanted to bite back. Vanessa's arms went straight out, ready to embrace her as she whispered "It's ok, let go, I've got you" and she did, Charity sobbed uncontrollably.

The pair stood wrapped in eachother's arms, soothing and reassuring until the clerk called for the court to recommence.

"That was quick" Charity sounded worried, convinced such a short break meant a non guilty verdict.

"Whatever happens, I'm here" Vanessa told her again, taking hold of her hand, squeezing it and leading her back to the court room.

As Bails' was led into the dock he stopped and stared Charity straight in the eye, full of loathing. Charity began to cower but with a sharp tug on her hand from Vanessa, she stared back at him until he continued walking.

"Members of the jury have you all reached a verdict on which you can all agree?"

"Yes"

"Do you find the defendent guilty or not guilty?"

Charity gasped audibly, holding her breath in anticipation.

"Guilty"

As Charity let her breath go she let the tears flood and Vanessa's hand let go immediately and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, pulling her close. Charity felt a squeeze on her left hand but hadn't stopped crying to wonder who it was. After a few moments the judge spoke again, breaking Charity's thoughts.

"After taking into consideration all the evidence I have heard here today, Mr Bails I have no choice to sentence you to a minimim of 15 years imprisonment. Take him down"

Bails once again stared at Charity as he was taken down the stairs but this time she looked straight back in relief, in hatred and he looked away first, knowing he was guilty and everyone knew it now.

She struggled for breath, her emotions overwhelming her. Vanessa's arm still firmly wrapped around her and her hand being held the other side. She turned to the left, expecting to see Cain's face or Debbie or one of the Dingles but instead it was her estranged son, Ryan. Her emotions quickly turned into a smile and then back to tears.

"It's over mum" he whispered.

Vanessa gave the mother and son time to talk and headed downstairs to wait for them and used the time to phone Rhona to fill her in on the day's events. As she put the phone down she saw Charity and Ryan walking hand in hand towards her which elicited a grin from Vanessa.

"I'll see you tomorrow mum" Ryan said before kissing Charity on the cheek and making his way to the car park.

Charity was speechless but Vanessa already knew all she needed to. "Let's get you home eh? Film and a bottle of wine, just the two of us" Vanessa said rhetorically, having had the evening already planned out. She began to walk but after a few steps realised Charity wasn't with her and stopped and turned to find her .

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I need to tell you something Ness, and I'm not sure how to say it" Charity began, only worrying Vanessa further.

"Ok, just tell me" Vanessa prepared herself for devestating news.

"I erm..." Charity stammered. "You're the only person I could ever trust to tell any of this and if it wasn't you for you he wouldn't be locked up and I wouldn't even know Ryan was alive let alone have him in my life. You make me feel safe and like I'm actually worth something and erm...Vanessa...I love you" she finally spat it out, feeling very vulnerable having laid out all her emotions like she never had before.

"And I am so proud of you for all of it and I'm so grateful that you trusted me enough to tell me and let me help you. Remember you told Tracy that the people you give your love to, it is their job to make your burden a bit lighter? Well you gave your love to me, we may never have said it but you did the day you told me what he did to you and it was my job to make your burden a bit lighter, it was my duty and my pleasure to help you and I always will, no matter what I'll be by your side because I love you too"

No other words needed to be spoken, they both had already told eachother on numerous occassions that they loved eachother, just without saying the exact words. Vanessa stretched up to place a soft kiss on Charity's lips before linking her arm and leading her down the steps to head home.

"Ness" Charity spoke after a moment "On the way home do you think we could stop at the shop"

"Sure, for what?"

"A toothbrush maybe?"

"Oohh steady on, you'll be wanting your own drawer next!" Vanessa mocked, secretly thrilled.

"A small drawer, maybe, just for essentials you know" Charity replied, equally as satisfied with her relationship and her life as it currently was. Vanessa gave a small chuckle and tucked her head into Charity's side lovingly as the pair of girlfriends walked off to start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
